Pokeshipping 10 Drabbles for 10 Songs
by Ang.E.M
Summary: what the title says. 10 drabbles for 10 songs. All but one Pokeshipping. Rated K for minor swearing.


**_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them._**

**_Haha, I was bored, okay?_**

**Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) (Greenday)**

"Crap. I KNEW it, I KNEW it. Ash, you got us lost, AGAIN!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because from the directions we got from that old man at the Poke Mart, there shouldn't have been a freaking fork in the road."

"And it's my fault?"

"Yeah!"

"God, Misty, it's always my fault! I'm sick of it!"

And with that, he leaned in and kissed her.

"But that WAS my fault…."

**Never Gonna Be Alone (Nickelback)**

Three years. Three freaking years since I last saw him. You ask who? That freaking cocky, raven-haired, brown-eyed, Pokemon Master WANNABE who claims to be my best friend! He's making me crazy, I tell you. Maybe three phone calls and four e-mails. His hand writing is atrocious, so he doesn't even bother with writing letters.

And he promised me we'd see each other again.

Liar.

"MISTY! Like, you've got a phone call. From ASHY!"

God, do I hate my sisters.

So I go downstairs to talk to my "best friend" whom, frankly, I've had a crush on since I've met him.

"Hey, Myst," HE says.

"Hey."

"You're mad"

"Yup."

"Would you still be mad if I told you I was at the Poke Center?"

"But you're not."

"Give me five minutes."

Granted, he DID show up at my house a few minutes later. He hugged me.

"You're never going to be alone, Myst."

"Liar."

**Can't Help Falling In Love (a-Teens)**

It's like taking a giant leap of faith, I swear.

Gary told me that I'm being dumb.

Maybe.

But she's my best friend. We've been together for the past seven years. So we weren't traveling together for three of those years, but we were still close.

Brock told me it was natural.

Possibly.

Everyone said I would. Hopefully she feels the same.

'Cause I can't help falling in love with Misty Kasumi Waterflower.

**PYT (Michael Jackson)**

"Ash, am I pretty?"

That question threw me off completely. "Uhh…"

She waited for a moment.

"Oh, never mind!" For some reason, Misty seemed really mad by my lack of an answer. Like, the type of mad that leads to girls crying. If she starts crying, I don't know what will happen. Misty may be my best friend, but I'm not used to her crying, it'd be weird.

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are, Mist. Yes, you're mad, and yes, you're pretty! That was a stupid question to ask, beings that you know the answer!"

"You're lying!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine!"

"…wha—?" After that, I kind of…shut her up…with my lips. I don't know how it happened, it just did.

**Name Above All Names (Newsboys)**

"Oh God. Oh God! God dammit!" Misty's eyes were filled with rage as she was losing against her best friend in Guitar Hero.

"MISTY! Don't freaking use His name in vain!" Said best friend (Ash) scolded her.

"Why not, Ash?"

"Because He's the Name Above All Names!"

"…Shut up, Ash."

_Whack._

"Ow, Misty!"

**Fat Lip (Sum 41)**

"Runt!"

"Wannabe"

"Scrawny little shrimp!"

"Ignorant, conceited pig!"

"…Hey, Misty, what's conceited mean?"

"Oh, Mew, Ash, conceited means you're self-centered!" Poor Misty smacked her forehead, and sweatdropped at the same time. Her friend really wasn't the brightest.

"Oh. HEY! I'm not self-centered! You're the one who's self-centered, Misty!" The raven-haired boy whined.

"Ash…" At that point, the red-head had lost her temper and punched him. "Oops. Fat lip."

**The Reason (Hoobastank)**

"Ash! You freaking jerk! If you really feel like that, then just leave, Mew dammit!" A tearstained Misty screeched to her best friend as she ran off to her room.

"What did I say, Brock? I just said she couldn't come traveling with us anymore because she wouldn't be able to handle it," Ash asked his older friend.

"Misty's upset because now that she finally has the opportunity to travel with us, you tell her 'no' and she probably thinks it's for the wrong reason," Brock responded to his clueless, younger friend.

Ash, who had just soaked this information in, ran up to Misty's room to try to explain his reasoning, only to find that she locked her door. He knocked. "Misty, can I come in?"

"NO!"

"Misty, please, I want to talk!"

"Urg! Fine," Misty unlocked the door and opened it. As soon as she had, she walked briskly back to her bed. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Misty, I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"I've gone traveling with you before, and I didn't get hurt!"

"Well…now it's different…" Ash said, struggling to find the words.

"Why is it different, Ash? Why?" Misty said, bristling.

"Because if you got hurt…I don't know what would happen to me…"

"Okay…?"

"I—you're my reason." Ash said, swiftly giving Misty a peck on the cheek.

**Gone Too Soon (Michael Jackson)**

"Why? Why did it have to be him? Why Ash, Brock, why Ash?" Misty cried out to her older friend, tears streaming out her eyes.

"He was too bold. He tried doing everything without the help of his friends. In the end, I guess it just all caught up to him."

"But it's not fair! He was still a kid! He still had his life to lead!" She had lost all control, as she crumpled to the ground, heaving with her sobs.

"I know, Misty…he was…gone too soon." Brock said, tears finally leaking out his eyes.

**Hanging By A Moment (Lifehouse)**

"Ash, you're nuts!" Misty shouted out, as she and the raven-haired boy went boating. He finally convinced her to try the skis. He was helping her get ready when she questioned his sanity.

"I know. But it's fun. Too much fun. You'll feel like flying, Misty, I promise!" Ash said, giving her a reassuring smile.

The boat started up, and Misty struggled to stay up on the skis. She fell many times. Eventually, she got the hang of it, and flying, as they were hanging by a moment.

**I'd Come For You (Nickelback)**

Running. I'm sick and tired of running. Why, why did she decide that now was going to be the time for her to run off? Why did she decide to run away?

"Misty! Dammit, Misty, where are you?" I cry as I run past the sign saying that Viridian Forest is coming up. She couldn't have gone in there, could she?

Well, I finally catch up to her, right before we enter the forest. "Misty," I shout as she turns around. She looks really ticked off. It's scaring me.

"Why the hell did you follow me?" She shouts at me. I wince. But I shake it off as I slowly walk up to her. I hug her tightly. She struggles and squirms, but eventually stops, and starts crying. "You lied!"

"What do you mean?" I ask, pulling her away so I can look at her.

"You said you'd be there. You weren't when Daisy got in that accident! You lied, you lied, you lied," she starts crying again and flings her arms around my neck.

"But I'm here now. It's okay Mist, I'm here. I won't leave again, I won't."

* * *

**_I'm back! XD Haha, sorry if these drabbles seem...confusing. It's 3 a.m., I'm kinda tired, delusional, still trying to figure out my dream about purple rainbows, and I'm cold! It's the freaking middle of July, and I'm cold! Grrr..._**

**_Well, haha, here's my first attempt for Pokeshipping! XD Constructive Criticism, Flames, and Reviews VERY much appreciated! :)_**

**_PLEASE!_**

**_-Ang.E.M. signing out!_**

* * *


End file.
